Laugh, Happle, LAUGH!!
by Shania Chang
Summary: Duo become infatuated with someone who's too sexy to handle. How will that effect he and Quatre's relationship? Review!
1. Introducing Happle

happle.html   
Laugh, Happle, LAUGH! 

By Shania Chang 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I own Happle. Don't steal him. 

"Happle was taking his evening walk, when he met Duo. That's when the   
trouble started." 

Chapter One 

Happle was a young boy, and he had curly red hair, with tiny black   
speggles for eyes. Happle loved to take walks. While he was walking in   
the park one day, he met a jogger. This jogger had a long braid. 

"Hi Happle!" Said the jogger. Happle did not reply. 

"How do you know my name?" Happle asked. The jogger wriggled his   
nose suspiciously. Happle awaited his answer. The answer did not come. It   
never came. So, Happle started his walk again when, the jogger jogged up to him   
and wriggled his nose again. 

"Leave me alone!!!" Yelled Happle. The jogger put out his sweaty   
hand for Happle to shake. 

"My name is Duo Maxwell. You remind me of someone I know. Do you   
know Quatre Raberba Winner?" The jogger asked. Happle was startled that the   
jogger was speaking to him. He looked down at the jogger's sweaty hand.   
He did *not* want to shake it. When he looked back up at the jogger, he was   
wriggling his nose again. 

"My, my, Happle. You smell horrid. What have you been eating?" Duo   
asked. Happle looked scared. This man was talking to him too much. No   
one had ever talked to Happle this much. 

"No." Happle said, not really answering Duo's question. Duo wriggled   
his nose again. That was getting irritating to Happle. Suddenly, Happle   
erupted in laughter. He just laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed   
and laughed. The jogger's nose began to wriggle even more. Suddenly, there   
was a chain reaction, and the jogger began to laugh as well. Happle and the   
jogger were laughing and laughing, and they didn't stop until it was really late. 

"Well, Happle. It's been nice...laughing with you. Now I have to go   
home. You can stop by if you want to..someday." Duo said. Happle   
blushed. The jogger wriggled hs nose. Ah, the sweet smell of laughter. 

Happle and Duo walked off in different directions, unaware that   
someday, they would meet again. 

To be continued.... 

NEXT TIME ON "LAUGH HAPPLE LAUGH!" Will Happle ever see the jogger   
again? And will he interfere with his relationship with Quatre? Find out   
next time on.....LAUGH HAPPLE LAUGH! 

AN - Did you like my story? I wrote it myself!! Do you like? I'm planning on continuing it   
soon. Please review. No less than 50 or I won't write anymore!!!   
  



	2. Second Impressions

Laugh, Happle, LAUGH! 

By Shania Chang & PrussianCrystal 

Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Wing. We own Happle. Don't steal him. 

Last Time on Laugh, Happle, LAUGH!: "Hi Happle!" Said the jogger. Happle did not reply.   


"My, my, Happle. You smell horrid. What have you been eating?" Duo   
asked. Happle looked scared. This man was talking to him too much. No   
one had ever talked to Happle this much.   


"Well, Happle. It's been nice...laughing with you. Now I have to go   
home. You can stop by if you want to..someday." Duo said. Happle   
blushed. The jogger wriggled hs nose. Ah, the sweet smell of laughter.   


Chapter Two 

Happle stood in his large, luxurious bedroom, brushing his red hair with a golden brush. He smiled happily, knowing that he was going to call Duo today, even though he didn't know his phone number. He smiled at himself in the mirror, his white teeth glistening in the mirror. Then he realized he was naked, so he walked to his dresser and pulled open his drawers. He shuffled through various articles of women's clothing before finally finding something simple. A black T-shirt and jeans. After dressing, Happle looked at himself in the mirror, nearly turning himself on. He was so gorgeous! He couldn't wait to call Duo. 

At Duo and Quatre's House~ 

"Duo! You left hair all over the bathroom floor! It''s sticking to me!" Quatre screamed from the bathroom. When he received no reply from Duo, he picked up the brush and tried to brush his hair, only to find that it was stuffed with Duo's hair. His face turned red in anger. "Duo!! I'm beginning to get very irritated with you!" 

The sounds od Quatre's complaining were edited out by Duo's loud music that was blaring through his stereo system in his room. He was dressed in a purple cropped tank top and tight leather pants(1). His hair hung down his back in a loose ponytail, and he wore a ton of purple eye shadow and bright red lipstick. Today he wasn't going jogging like usual. He was going to take a walk in the park he was in yesterday, to see if he could spot that lovable, yet smelly young man with he stunning red hair. Happle. Yes, Happle was his name! 

"Quatre, I'm going out!" Duo called, turning off his music. His angry blond boyfriend stood in the hallway, blocking Duo's way. His eyes widened when he got his first look at Duo's attire. 

"You're jogging in *that*?" He shouted in disbelief. Duo shrugged. 

"I just feel like looking extra special today. Anything wrong with that?" He asked. Quatre blinked as Duo put his hands on his hips and stuck out his chest like he had breasts. 

"No, I guess not. I just didn't think you wanted to get your good clothes all sweaty. And your hair will come loose as well. Then you'll have to wash it again, and get hair all over the bathroom after I just cleaned it up!" An enraged Quatre screamed. Duo sighed. 

"All right Quatre, I'm not going for a jog. I'm just going to take a walk in the park." He admitted. His eye twitched suspiciously. He had never cheated on Quatre before. Well, yeah, he had. Never mind. 

"Oh. Well if you come home with your lipstick smeared you're in for a thrashing." Quatre said with a boom of authority in his voice. Duo blushed and smiled nervously. 

"All right Quatre, chill out." He said. He turned his back and walked down the hall, swaying his hips. Quatre watched his back (or rather, ass) retreat hungrily and passed out in the hallway. 

It was a nice day in the park, and the birds were chirping gleefully. Couples were walking their dogs, and watching their children play on the swing sets. No one suspected Duo to walk by just then, in his rather revealing clothing. He flashed a grin at a six year old boy, and he ran away crying. One girl through her shovel at Duo, but Duo dodged it expertly. After this harassment he decided to sit down on the bench next to a kind old lady to wait for Happle to arrive. He tried to sit down but the old lady smacked him with her purse. Duo sighed and walked to a tree, leaning against it. He encountered dog piss and backed up immediately. He wasn't having a good day so far. 

Suddenly, Duo's cell phone that he didn't even know he had rang. He pulled it out of the front of his pants and answered the call. 

"Duo here. I'm sexy." He added. A muffled voice other line responded. 

"Hello? Jogger?" Duo blinked. 

"Happle?" He asked eagerly. The muffled voice again responded. 

"Yes! Yes, Jogger! It's me!" Duo smirked. 

"Happle. your mouth doesn't have to pressed up against the phone. I can still hear, ok?" He said. 

"Oh. Wow. That feels much better. Thank you, jogger." Happle said. Duo smiled and nodded. 

"Duo?" 

"What?" 

"You smell like dog piss." 

"I know." As their conversation heated up, Duo turned around and realized Happle had been standing behind him the entire time. 

"Surprise!" Happle yelled. Duo grinned. He looked Happle over from head to toe. His lithe body was poured into tight jeans and a black T-shirt(2), and his red hair was so bright you could see it from a mile away. It was actually kind of hurting Duo's eyes. 

"I missed you." Duo said, eyes sparkling with love. Happle threw up in Duo's face. 

To be continued 

Next time on "Laugh, Happle, LAUGH!" 

What will become of this messy situation? Will Quatre discover Duo's secret relationship with Happle? What if he does? Will that be bad? Probably. Please review. No less than 50 or we won't continue. 

1) I see this is fics all of time! Gross! Guys in crop tops!!!   
2) Also I cliché- usually used when trying to make characters appear "sexy"   
  
  



End file.
